Larissa Masterson
Larissa Masterson is the Captain of Court Guard Squad Thirteen and as such a powerful Harton-Erachi. Personality: A seemingly foppish woman with a disinterested air, Larissa is one of the more laid-back members of the Court Guard Squads. She is frequently seen tuning her guitar and chatting with Clara rather than paying attention to what is going on around her. She's interested in music and often discusses whatever singles that have recently come out. She also enjoys reading excruiatingly long novels , a pastime shared with Paige and Emily, although she becomes irritated if anyone spoils it for her. Despite the disinterested behavior she exhibits, she seems to care for her fellow Captains and Squad members; she smiles happily when she realises that Clara is happy to have met Kyoraku. Larissa seems to pay close attention to dramatic effect while in battle, as seen with her starting a speech on the Human nature to band together against a common enemy and her attempt to dramatically rise from the rubble of a building she was hurled into, leading to an unimpressed Clara smacking her in response at both occasions. Kinshara: In its sealed form, the hilt-guard of Larissa's blade is shaped like a diamond, with curved concave edges, and has an orange handle. Arpeggio: Larissa levitates her blade and scabbard in a cross shape in front of her. Larissa moves her fingers as if playing a piano, which is accompanied by the sound of piano keys being played. A wire appears, and wraps around her intended target. Her hand glows with a yellow light, and with simple hand movements she plays different notes, causing the target to become further constricted by the wire until it is eviscerated by the wire's crushing force. Shikai: The release command is Play. Upon release, Kinshara's blade becomes a gold whip, tipped off with a flower from its namesake, while the hilt stays the same. The whip is extendable and can also be used as a long-range weapon. Larissa commonly attacks with it in long sweeps, and can make it instantly change directions with a simple, fluid motion. She can retract it back to her with ease. When she uses the whip, it makes a sound similar to the light playing of piano keys. The whip's tip can be used to impale, and can effortlessly rip a living being apart with a simple flick. Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara: When the flower at the end of Larissa's whip attaches itself to the enemy, she taps on the whip with her fingers, causing it to glow and make the sound of a strummed guitar string. This sound travels up the length of the whip to the flower tip, and creates a vortex of reverberating sound that acts as a shockwave, destroying everything within a considerable area of the blast. Bankai: 'Kinshara Butōdan: ' Upon activation, Kinshara Butōdan forms a large pair of floating hands, with one holding a large conducting baton, and several large beings with petal-shaped protrusions on their faces before Larissa. She describes the figures as the "Dancers of Death". *Kinshara Butōdan allows Larissa to use music to create physical illusions. She states her music gives her power over her target's heart: as long as the target's heart is deceived, the illusions are realistic and powerful enough to physically damage the target and affect surroundings as if they were real. The various attacks which the illusions use lay in the various dances which the "Dancers" perform: Larissa further controls these dances by conducting them with a conducting baton as a music conductor would. The weak point of this Bankai is that it requires the victims to hear the music for the illusion to take place, so if the victims were to negate their hearing, they become completely immune to Kinshara Butōdan's effects. *Sea Drift: Larissa has the figures surround her opponent and spin around until they create a whirlpool of surging water. *Prometheus: Larissa has the figures generate fire in their hands before engulfing her target in flames. Gallery: Larissa4.jpg|Larissa in her training gear. Larissa3.jpg|Larissa in her training gear, after seeing the training course. Larissa2.jpg|Larissa in her free-time outfit. Category:Court Guard Squad Captain Category:Harton-Erachi